Kugelsternenhaufen
Kategorie:Kugelsternhaufen Kugelsternhaufen sind "Mini-Galaxien" bestehend aus einigen wenigen Planetensystemen. Es sollte hier mit einigen wenigen Dutzend Systemen gerechnet werden. Kugelsternhaufen sind bewohnt: in jedem pubertiert eine Alienrasse vor sich hin. Jede Gottheit, die seine Anhaenger in die Kugelsternhaufen führt (siehe folgenden Punkt) verlangt die "Befreiung" der besiedelten Planeten, natürlich gegen eine angemessene materielle Belohnung. Kugelsternhaufen liegen in Falten des Weltraumes, von deren Existenz der Spieler zunächst nichts weiss. Genaue Positionen und den Weg dorthin kennen einzig und allein die Götter in ihrer Verbannung. Kugelsternhaufen Leitfaden Bisher bekannte Fakten Schritt 1: Entdeckung Die Übertragung der Dunklen Energie in den Kernsystemen 499/500 der Fraktionsgalaxien bietet die Möglichkeit der Freischaltung eines Kugelsternhaufens (KSH). Eine Freischaltung erfolgt für den Spieler bei dem die Übertragene Dunkle Energie einen zufälligen Counter erreicht. Dieser Counter gilt für das ganze Horiversum und wird nach dem Durchschreiten neu gesetzt mit einem im Schnitt höheren Wert wie vorher. Der Spieler der das Gluck hat in diesem Moment zu Übertragen erhält das Event Sternhaufen enthüllt. Er sieht zu diesem Zeitpunkt als einziger den KSH und erhält Sicht auf 4 Systeme. Lebensdauer des Haufens zu diesem Zeipunkt 30 Tage seit Entdeckung. Schritt 2: Erstes Betreten Er hat jetzt die Aufgabe so schnell wie möglich mit einem xMOS den Haufen zu betreten. Nach dem betreten des KSHs erhält die gesamte Fraktion das Event Sternahufen enthüllt und kann selbst mit xMOS und Kolonisationsschiffen den KSH ansteuern. Lebensdauer des Haufens zu diesem Zeitpunkt 60 Tage seit Entdeckung, also +30 Tage durch das Betreten. Schritt 3: Angriff auf den Schwarm Nachdem genügend Spieler im KSH angekommen sind ist es Zeit den Schwarm anzugreifen. Hierfür hat sich eine Taktik mit PFGT und HFGT bewehrt (siehe Kampf gegen den Schwarm, in Entstehung). Mit dem ersten Angriff auf den Schwarm (dazu gehören auch Spionageversuche und Orbitale Hinterhalte) wird der KSH für alle Spieler sichtbar. Lebensdauer des Haufens zu diesem Zeitpunkt 90 Tage seit Entdeckung, also +30 Tage durch den Angriff. Schritt 4: Sieg über den Schwarm Um den Schwarm zu besiegen müssen alle Planeten des Schwarms zerstört werden. Der Sieg über den Schwarm wird mit dem Event Sternhaufen bereinigt allen zu diesem Zeiptunkt im KSH präsenten Spielern (egal ob Kolonie oder xMOS) mitgeteilt und mit einem Aggregat auf dem STPL belohnt. Die Größe des Aggregats scheint je nach Aktivität im KSH zu schwancken (Vermutungen über Anzahl der zerstörten Schwarmplaneten oder vernichteter Schwarmpunkte (Flotte,Gebäude) sind im Umlauf aber noch nicht bestätigt). Die bisher größten Aggregate waren im KSH 66, alle Spieler erhielten ein 50% Aggregat. Lebensdauer des Haufens zu diesem Zeitpunkt 140 Tage seit Entdeckung, also +50 Tage durch den Sieg über den Schwarm. Basierend auf dem Post von Dhyani ist folgendes bisher bekannt (veraltet, obige Beschreibung ist aktuell Atros,24.10.2014): Schritt 1: Entdeckung Im weiteren Spielverlauf werden diese Götter (hoffentlich) von ihren Anhängern gebauchpinselt und mit Dunkler Energie versorgt. Je mehr Dunkle Energie sie erhalten, umso ausgelassener werden sie. Ihre Einflussnahme auf das Universum und ihre Jünger steigt und steigt. Und wie wir alle wissen, macht Macht besoffen und die Wahrscheinlichkeit steigt, dass sie einem ihrer Anhänger (ein Spieler der Fraktion, die ihm huldigt) die Koordinaten eines Kugelsternhaufens preisgeben. Dieser Jünger - und nur er! - ist auserwählt, den Weg in den Kugelsternhaufen zu finden. Kugelsternhaufen können zunächst nicht mit Flotten oder Planeten erreicht werden, da Hyperraum-Störfelder konsequent jede Annäherung verhindern. Lediglich Mutterschiffe sind imstande, Sternhaufen anzufliegen. Sobald der auserwählte Spieler ein Mutterschiff im Kugelsternhaufen positionieren konnte, werden die Flugvektoren innerhalb der Fraktion verteilt; alle Spieler dieser einen Fraktion können nun ebenfalls den Kugelsternhaufen anfliegen. Ausschliesslich mit Mutterschiffen! Schritt 2: Konsolidierung Die Fraktionsspieler können ihre Präsenz im Sternhaufen konsolidieren und strategisch wichtige Positionen besetzen. Das können sie mit Mutterschiffen tun. Allerdings besteht auch die Möglichkeit, mit Hilfe mitgebrachter Kolonieschiffe unbesiedelte Planeten zu besetzen und zu starken Aufmarschbasen auszubauen. Da sich Fraktionen nicht in Sternhaufen einigeln oder über Zeit eine erdrückende Übermacht aufbauen können, ist die Lebensdauer eines Kugelsternhaufens begrenzt: sie existieren lediglich einige Monate lang. Dies bedeutet, dass die Etablierung einer ausreichend starken militärischen Praesenz innerhalb eines Zeitfensters notwendig wird. Sobald der erste (erfolgreiche) Angriff gegen eine Alienwelt durchgefuehrt wurde, wird Schritt Nummer 3 interessant. Schritt 3: Kampf Innerhalb eines Kugelsternhaufens stehen den Parteien sämtliche militärischen Optionen zur Verfügung. Es darf also so richtig zur Sache gehen. Sobald der erste erfolgreiche Angriff gegen die Alienrasse geflogen wurde, erkennt diese den Ernst der Lage und betet zu ihren Göttern. Diese Götter sind - oh Wunder - die beiden anderen Gottheiten, die ihrerseits Gottheit Nummer 3 nicht so dolle lieb haben und daher ihren Fraktionen einen dezenten Wink geben, um die Aliens zu unterstuetzen: Sobald der erste erfolgreiche Angriff gegen einen Alienplaneten geflogen wurde, wird der Sternhaufen für alle Spieler aller Fraktionen sichtbar: sie können nun ebenfalls in den Sternhaufen vordringen und ihre Verbündeten, die Aliens, adäquat unterstützen. Und wie es bei Verbündeten üblich ist, können sie selbst keine aggressiven Aktionen gegeneinander unternehmen. Die Angreifer-Fraktion muss nun versuchen, die Alien-Planeten zu befreien. Das gelingt, wenn das Alien-Zentralgebaeude durch Invasion oder Planetenzerstörung vernichtet wird. Der Spieler, der einen Planeten befreit, erhält von seiner Gottheit ein arkanes Aggregat. (--> vermutlich schon wieder obsolet. Stattedessen gibt es die sünst üblichen Aggregate) Damit es kein Kinderspiel wird, wird die Kampfkraft der Aliens stärker, je weniger Planeten sie besitzen. Auch agieren sie nicht nur rein defensiv, sondern unternehmen auch gern einmal einen Zug durch die Sternhaufen-Gemeinde. Grundlage der Alien-KI werden die bekannten HALs sein. Interludium: Arkane Aggregate (vermutlich schon wieder hinfällig) Arkane Aggregate sind eine mächtigere Form der bekannten Aggregate, da sie Wertesteigerungen auf Allianzebene ermöglichen. Es gibt nur zwei Moeglichkeiten, an arkane Aggregate zu gelangen: "Befreie einen Alienplaneten in einem Kugelsternhaufen" oder "Stehle ein Aggregat von den Leuten, die dir nicht die Butter auf dem Brot gönnen." Arkane Aggregate lassen sich kombinieren - aber nur mit anderen arkanen Aggregaten. Eine Vermischung herkömmlicher Aggregate mit den Arkanen ist also nicht möglich. Schritt 4: Sieg! Wenn der letzte Alienplanet gefallen ist, gilt der Kugelsternhaufen als befreit. Sämtliche Hyperraum-Störfelder werden aufgehoben. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt können Kugelsternhaufen neben Mutterschiffen auch mit Planeten verlassen werden (Fuer Flotten ist der Weg zu weit). Diese Aktionen stehen jedem Spieler zur Verfügung, der den Sternhaufen erreichen kann. Epilog: Alles was blieb Wie bereits erwähnt, haben Sternhaufen eine begrenzte Lebensdauer. Diese Lebensdauer wird dem Spieler nicht mitgeteilt; er kann sie demnach nur insoweit einplanen, als dass er weiss, dass es sie gibt. Jedoch wird er rechtzeitig informiert, wenn der Sternhaufen beginnt, sich aufzulösen: nach und nach verschwinden seine Planetensysteme. Spielerobjekte, die sich in sich auflösenden Systemem befinden, gehen unwiederbringlich verloren. Hat sich ein Kugelsternhaufen aufgelöst, kann er (selbstredend) nicht mehr angeflogen werden. Es ist vorgesehen, dass gleichzeitig immer mehrere Sternhaufen aktiv sind. Exkurs: Kristallplanet Im Zuge der Sternhaufen wird es einen neuen Planetentyp geben und er wird ... ziemlich gute Eigenschaften haben. Aaaaaaaaber - es wird ihn nur extrem selten geben und nur für Spieler, welche sich außerordentlich in den Sternhaufen engagieren werden... Mehr soll hier nicht verraten werden... Das Freischalten Das Hauptziel von Runde 3 besteht im Sammeln von Dunkler Energie, um Zugang zu den Kugelsternhaufen (Kriegsgebiet) zu erhalten. Diese sind mit Aliens bevölkert und enthalten besonders gute, besiedelbare Planeten. Es gibt eine gemeinsame Menge Dunkle Energie aller Fraktionen, die Übertragen werden muss, um den nächsten Kugelsternhaufen freizuschalten. Ein Counter zählt mit jeder Übertragung rückwärts und wird selbst jedes mal zufällig gesetzt. Es kann niemand abschätzen, wann der nächste Sternenhaufen freigeschalten wird (der Wert ist umso höher, je mehr Kugelsternhaufen offen sind; es ist auch möglich, dass der Counter zufällig niedriger ist, im Vergleich zum vorhergehenden Sternenhaufen). Das dafür vorgesehene Event bekommt der Spieler, bei dem der Counter durch 0 geht (er muss zwangsläufig DE im Sys 5.499/500 übertragen). Nachdem dieser den Sternenhaufen erreicht hat (nur Mutterschiffe können in den Sternenhaufen eindringen), sehen alle restlichen Fraktionsmitglieder den Sternenhaufen. Aktuell wird der Kugelsternhaufen für die beiden anderen Fraktionen erst sichbar, wenn das letzte Alien besiegt ist. Später wird er freigegeben sowie ein Spieler die Aliens angreift. Event/Bericht: "Sternenaufen Enthüllt - Unsere übermächtige Superintelligenz hat uns in Ihrer unglaublichen Güte einen bisher nicht entdeckten Sternenhaufen gezeigt. Wir sollten uns Ihrer würdig erweisen, und dort mal mit einem Mutterschiff aufkreuzen. Wenn ich die Offenbarung richtig verstanden habe, war darin von einer unbedeutenden Schädlingsplage die Rede, die wir eindämmen sollen." Daraufhin sieht man 4 Systeme des Sternenhaufens. Historie # KSH (NGC-187) bei ca 1m DE von Kip James (Kapi) - für ca 2 Monate bestehend (wahrscheinlich, keine gesicherte Info) # KSH (NGC-206) bei ca 1,99m DE von rEVOLVEr (Fana) - für ca 2 Monate bestehend # KSH (NGC-148) bei ca 3,2-3,3m DE von Delacroix - für ca 2 Monate bestehend # KSH (NGC-210) bei ca. 4,65m DE von Delacroix (30.09.2013) # KSH (...) bei ca. ... DE von X-Factor (11.10.2013, Sys 100) zerfallen am 17.12.13 # KSH (NGC-157) bei ca. 8,45m DE von Delacroix (28.10.2013) - zerfallen am 03.01.14 # KSH (...) bei ca. vermutlich 11 m DE von vermutlich techno (Verleihnix - System 46 Swarm52812) # KSH (...) bei ca. 13,4m DE von X-Factor (Swarm96464, 21.11.2013, Sys 36) # KSH (...) bei ca. 16m DE von vermutlich techno (Swarm31311, 30.11.2013, Sys 30) # KSH (...) bei ca. 18,4m DE von vermutlich techno (Swarm13431, 07.12.2013, Sys 38) # KSH (NGC-226) bei 20,885m DE von rEVOLVEr (Swarm, 17.12.13, Sys 101) # KSH (...) bei ca. 23,4m DE (Swarm25255, 25.12.13, Sys 18) Das Logbuch der glorreichen Norad I Wie alles begann * Flagschiff des Alpha Squadrons unter Leitung des ehrwürdigen Comandante General Edmund Duke * Schweres Mutterschiff der Leviathan-Klasse (LMOS) * Die Crewmitglieder sahen jeden Morgen bei jedem Frühstück einen weiteren Höhepunkt unser modernen psychologischen Manipulationswissen... ähh - schaft. Inspiriert von seiner Diggren-Muße schuf ein nuxischer Meisterresigeur dieses glorreiche Werk, wie es die Welt noch nicht gesehen hat. Voller Hingabe, Mut und auch Opfer. *18.09.2013 Das Alien besitzt neben seinem Kristallplaneten: einen Eisplaneten und drei Felsenplaneten. Ich bin gespannt ob es lernen wird (oder darf), bessere Planeten zu besiedeln. Der Verteidigungsausbau auf der Norad 1 kommt schleppend vorran. Der Größenwahn von il Comandante brachte gewaltige Produktionseinbußen mit sich. Die Kommandozentrale ist überfordert unser großes mobiles Verteidigungsnetzwerk mit einer akzeptablen Leistung zu betreiben. In wenigen Tagen sollten wir die Größe auf ein sinnvolles Maß reduziert haben. Zum Glück konnten wir einige der getarnten orbitalen Verteidigungseinheiten retten. *21.09.2013 Das Alien besitzt neben seinem Kristallplaneten 6 weitere Planeten (RKPL, ICPL, ACPL). Unsere Spionageabteilung meldet neben gewaltigen Jägerverbänden eine hohe Anzahl an Protonen- und Strahlverteidiger auf den Alienplaneten. Das Verteidigungsnetzwerk arbeit nun auf Volllast, jedoch wird es zum Sprungdatum nicht die gewünschte Stärke erreicht haben. In den Mannschaftsquartieren spürt man derweil ein Kribbeln in der Luft - die Stimmung an Bord ist angespannt und angsterfüllt. Die Berichte von früheren, nie zurückgekehrten Sciween Expeditionen haben die Mannschaft sichtlich mitgenommen. Der Kommandant hat sein Vorhaben die Aliens anzugreifen vorerst auf Eis gelegt. Das Ziel dieser Erkundungsmission muss es sein, wieder in unser geliebtes Firestarter zurückzukehren. Statt Bomber und Kampfschiffe werden Kampfdrohnen, Jäger und Korvetten unser Rückgrat bilden. Nur noch 3 Tag bis zum Sprung, dann wird die Speerspitze der fanatischen Fraktion unsere Überlegenheit gegenüber dem abtrünnigen kapitalistisch-technokratischen Block einmal mehr zu Beweis stellen. Unsere Bestimmung wird sich erfüllen - komme was wolle ! *24.09.2013 Es ist 07:50:15 und die Hälfte meines Morgenkaffee benetzt mein Inneres, durchzogen von Rauch einer Zigarette schalte ich das Sprungmodul auf 100 %. Das Alien hat nun insgesamt 10 Planeten. Potentielle Kee oder Nux-Unterstützung würde frühestens in 12 Tagen mit einem 3er Sprungmodul eintreffen. Die Norad I sprang um 07:52:49 in feindliches Gebiet. Es gibt keine Meldungen über Schäden an Schiff und Besatzung oder anfliegenden Flotten. Folgende Module waren zum Zeitpunkt des Sprunges installiert: mothershiphull 2 commandmodule 3 - 100% crewquartersmodule 3 - 50% reactormodule 2 - 0% hyperjumpmodule 3 - 100% solarenergymodule 1 defencemodule 3 - 100% fleetmodule 3 - 10% logisticmodule 2 - 10% empmodule 1 - 100% Leitende Ingenieure, welche auch weitere Forschungen am Pulsgenerator behindert haben, bemängelten die Installation des portabler Fusionsreaktor. Obwohl sie Recht haben und das provisorische Solarmodul ohne Probleme für den Sprung und die Verteidigung ausreicht, wurde ihre mangelnde Kampfbereitschaft nicht sehr lange geduldet. Nach Abtretung eines portiönchens Macht, waren Sie ruhig und haben nach unserer Pfeife getanzt. Seit kurzem starten sie eine Pro-Offizierskampagne mit "A mindless worker is a happy worker! shut up and do your job!"-bedruckten Flyern und Sprechchören. Sehnsüchtig wartet der Pöbel auf die Ankunft eines fliegenden Händlers. In Träumen ihrer Vergangenheit taumeln sie durch nuttengefüllte Blackjackhallen, mit Freigetränken für jeden. Niemand war bisher hier und niemand weiß wie die Mannschaft auf eine längere Zeit ohne fliegenden Händler reagieren wird. Maschinenkanonen der Kampfdrohnen wurden vorrübergehend an wichtigen Punkten fest installiert; wenn wir nur wüssten, ob wir hier in einer Kampf-, Feind-, oder sogar Freundgalaxie sind? Je 100 Prospektierungssonden wurden auf alle Wolkenplaneten des Sternenhaufens geschickt. Leider können die erhaltenen Daten nicht in unsere planetare Datenbank eingefügt werden, da es technische Probleme gibt. Wir sind zuversichtlich, dass dies in den kommenden Tagen behoben sein wird. Aufgrund des zu betrunken Kommandanten der Norad I, wurde der Rücksprung in das Firestarter unabsichtlich durchgeladen. Leider konnte keine Kampfhandlungen gegen das Alien durchgeführt werden. Jedoch bleibt anzumerken, dass wir die Ersten im gesamten Horiversum waren, welche den Sternenhaufen erkundet haben. Diesen Erfolg kann uns niemand nehmen. Der zweite Versuch der Norad I 17.12.2013, 21:36:01 wurde der Sternhaufen enthüllt. 18.12.2013, 21:38:01 Das Alien hat noch einen Planeten besiedelt (CRPL) 02.01.2013, 12:50:01 Das Alien besitzt 13 Planeten *wichtige Sachen zum mitnehmen: viele Flagschiffe (WLFS für Belagerungen), WADR, PFGT, LTRT, paar DNGT/DSTR zur Orbitsicherung, ev. ABOM aber da gibt es keine Tests zu Der Schwarm Der Schwarm hat alle Techs auf Maximum (inkl. aller Alien- und Allianztechs; Quelle Stan am 01.09.2013). Weiterhin erhält der Schwarm einen 70%-Genauigkeitsbonus durch ein Adamantenes Durchhalteabzeichen. Der Schwarm beginnt mit einem Kristallplaneten und vielen Ressourcen (ca. 275M Eisenerz, 180M Minerale und 105M Treibstoff). Er entsendet schnell Kolonisationsschiffe. Im Galamag ist immer wieder folgende Flottenzusammenstellung bei Schwarm-Angriffen zu lesen: Kampfdrohne des Schwarms 10000 Jäger des Schwarms 2000 Bomber des Schwarms 200 Kampfschiff des Schwarms 40 Waffen des Schwarms *'Raketenverteidiger des Schwarms' - Typ SWMD *'Strahlverteidiger des Schwarms' (SWBD) *Protonenverteidiger des Schwarms (SWPD) * Antimaterieverteidiger des Schwarms (SWTD) Schiffe des Schwarms *Bomber des Schwarms (SWBO) *Kampfschiff des Schwarms (SWBS) *Kolonisationsschiff des Schwarms (SWCO) *Jäger des Schwarms (SWFG) *Flaggschiff des Schwarms (SWFS) *Invasionsschiff des Schwarms (SWIS) *Spionagesonde des Schwarms (SWSD *Kampfdrohne des Schwarms (SWAD) Eroberungen * crewquartersmodule 3 bzw. 20k Soldaten reichen locker für Schwarmplaneten Stufe 2 (mit geringen Verlusten). * Schwarmplanis Stufe 3 wurden auch schon mit crewquarter 3 erobert, allerdings scheint es nicht immer zu klappen bzw. von weiteren Faktoren abhängig zu sein. * Gebäudestufen 1 bringen bei Zerstörung 600k Punkte * Gebäudestufen 2 bringen 1,8m Punkte * Gebäudestufen 3 bringen 5,4m Punkte * Gebäudestufen 4 bringen 16,2m Punkte * Gebäudestufen 5 bringen 48,6m Punkte Nachfolgende Infos beziehen sich auf einen früheren KSH. Mittlerweile gibt es Schwarmplaneten mit ca. 27k Soldaten, was nicht in u.g. Liste passt. Schwarm 5 - 134K Festungssoldaten (Quelle IRC 09.05.2014 Blumba) Schwarm 4 - 60,91K (Berechnet auf Grundlage von Blumbas Aussage) Schwarm 3 - 19,69K (Berechnet auf Grundlage von Blumbas Aussage) Schwarm 2 - 12,59K (Berechnet auf Grundlage von Blumbas Aussage) Schwarm 1 - 5,73K (Stand 01.09.2014) Lebensdauer des KSHs Zur genauen Erklärung der einzelnen Schritte siehe Bisher bekannte Fakten Der Kampf gegen den Schwarm (Achtung nur bedingt aktuell!) Einer der wichtigstens Abschnitte der KSHs ist der Kampf gegen den Schwarm. An diesem Punkt möchte ich (Atros) dem geneigten Leser die bisherigen Erkenntnisse aus mehrer KSHs mitteilen die sich in dem oben bereits erwähnten Leitfaden befinden. Kategorien der Schwarmplaneten Zu allererst eine treffende Beschreibung von Adelai über die möglichen Schwarmplaneten auf die mann treffen kann. Die beiden letzten (K3/K4) benötigen Kee'lak, wobei ein sehr junger JUPL noch mit vertrettbaren Verlusten von Nicht-Keelak gestoppt werden kann. Swarmdef 5 geht nur mit ACRM weg. Für Kategorie 2 braucht man ein Support-Imos, welches meiner Meinung nach das wichtiger, der zwei sinnvollen IMOS Typen, ist. Mehr dazu später. Kategorie 1 ist relativ leicht, da 29k Soldaten von Habitation 4 (ohne Verteidigungsmodul) bereits für eine erfolgreich Invasion ausreichen. Kategorie 1: Easy für jedermann Kategorie 1 Planeten sind keine Bedrohung. Sie senden meist noch keine Kolonisationsschiffe aus und können von nahezu jedem Spieler mit einem Stufe 4 Habitation-Modul gekillt werden. Zum Sieg über diese Planeten benötigt man etwa 20k PFGT mit den Modifikationen +2 rw aufmarschiert im Orbit. Anschließend last man Flotten aus HFGT angreifen, diese lösen zum einen die aufmarschierten Flotten aus (diese Kämpfen mit der angreifenden Flotte mit) und zum anderen dienen sie als Schussfang für die PFGT. Für keinen Schaden an den PFGT haben sich für den ersten Angriff gegen 1000 SWPD 250 HFGT als ausreichend erwiesen. Zum schleifen der Verteidigung eines Planeten sollten die Angriffe in einem Fenster von knapp 10 Minuten erfolgen. Bei ausreichenden Forschungen können bei befolgen dieser Anleitung die Angriffe problemlos parallel gestartet werden. Kategorie 2: Hier kommt das Support IMOS! Kategorie 2 ist schon eine Herausforderung, wenn auch nicht im direkten Kampf sondern beim aufbringen der notwendigen Soldatenzahlen zur erfolgreichen Invasion. Der Kampf gegen diese Kategorie von Planeten erfolgt analog zu Kategorie 1. Einziger Unterschied ist die Bedrohung die von dieser Sorte ausgeht. Sie entsenden bereits Kolonisationsschiffe und können den Schwarm damit weiter ausbreiten. Zudem schicken sie Angriffsflotten aus bis zu 3k Kampfdrohne des Schwarms und 800 Jäger des Schwarms aus. Ein Orbitaler Hinherhalt aus 1 DSTR überlebt diese Flotten nicht und kann daher nur kurzfristig solch einen Planeten unter Quarantäne stellen. Geeignet für einen HH sind 5k+ PFGT. Achtung bei Wüsten hier können mehr benötigt werden. Kategorie 3: Wo war doch gleich der Kee'lak Die bisherige Taktik wie man einen JUPL erfolgreich schleift der bereits größer als Swarmdef 2 ist, ist sehr ABAT lastig. Eine erste Welle aus ABAT (größe hängt von der Anzahl der Strahlenverteidiger des Schwarms ab, bei 20k werden mindestens 600 ABAT empfohlen mods +2s +4 vorsichtig), schießt die komplette Def in die Reparatur und landet selbst im Notfall. Anschließend werden möglichst zeitnah ABAT-wellen geschickt um die beschädigte Deff zu schleifen. Bei Wellen aus einzelnen ABAT werden mindestens 12-14 benötigt um die Portonenverteidiger des Schwarms ausreichend zu reduzieren. Anschließend stellt man soviele ITRT wie möglich aufmarschiert in den Orbit (je verbliebene Portonenverteidiger des Schwarms etwa einen). Nun kann man mit einer kleinen ABAT-Flotte(50) und einem IFLS einen Schleifenangriff fliegen ohne das beteiligte Schiffe Schaden nehmen. Danach wird der Planet invadiert.